Finding out
by jk4evergirl
Summary: Ginny finds out that she is adopted, and is forced to live with her father at the Malfoy Maner, and deal with her crush on her halfbrother Draco. Warning: Incest GD, VeelaDraco
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own any of the charectors that you recognize.

This is my first story on this site so please tell me if I do anything wrong!

And yes I know that Molly is Ginny's middle name, but I don't like that name for my story.

ch. 1

Ginny Weasly was so bored that she wanted to scream.

Her mother had caught Ginny writing... well some things that her mother didn't think she should have in a letter, so she was being punished. She had been put in the attic an hour ago, with the order that she had to straighten the attic.

At first Ginny thought it might be fun, seeing how she could find blackmail on one of her brothers, but after an hour of dust, dust, and more dust, she just wanted to go down stairs and ride her broom.

She was about to try to sneak down the creaky stairs when she saw a box, with the words, "private papers". Surly her muggle loving father wouldn't be dumb enough to put important papers in the attic for anyone to see.

Seeing how Ginny had a couple hours before supper time, she opened the box to see what "private papers" were in the box.

At first there was boring, normal things, such as her brother's birth certificates, and hospital records. Ginny had never seen her birth certificate, and was rather curious, so she looked through the pile of birth certificates and was suprised when she didn't see hers.

'_Maybe it just got misplaced_', Ginny thought to herself, and begain looking through the hospital records, there were the bills from all 6 of her brothers births, and from the few times one of them had to go to to St. Mungos (A/N is that the name of the hospital?), but nothing from Ginnys birth. At that point Ginny was annoyed, that her parents had been so carless as to have lost her birth records.

Just as Ginny was about to place the pile of Birth Certificates, and hospital bills back in the box, she noticed a piece of paper at the bottom of the box that had at the top, '_St. Mungo's Adoption Papers'._

Ginny wasn't sure how to take this. No one in her family was adopted as far as she knew. She picked up the paper, after puting down the other papers, and read the name of the child that had been adopted on June 15th, 1991the day after Ginny's birth date by Ginny's parents.

'_Ginevra Crista.' _There was no last name, but Ginny knew that it had to be her, because that was her name! It had her weight, size, and that she was a pureblood witch, on the adoption papers.

Ginny began to shake. She had always thought it strange that other than red hair, she looked nothing like her family, she didn't share all there beliefs, and she didn't like many of the foods that her family liked. In all she was suprised that she had not figured it out sooner!

She jumped up, and down the unstable attic ladder, and ran another flight of stairs towards the kitchen were she knew her parents were. "Mum! Dad!" She said in a voice that her mother would normally classify as 'louder than neccesarry'.

Her parents jumped, looking up from the letter that they had been looking at together. "Ginny Weasly must you shout?" Molly Weasly said, standing up from her seat, "And why arn't you up in the attic cleaning?"

"Why? Because I found this!" She said holding up the aged piece of paper with tears in her eyes. "This is why I am not cleaning!"

It took the Weasly parents a few seconds before they figured out what the paper was, and when they did the blood drained from both there faces. "You were not suppossed to see that Ginny." Aurther Weasly said, standing beside his wife.

"Were you ever going to tell me? Didn't I have the right to know?" Ginny asked, not bothering to brush away the tears.

"Ginny. We didn't think that you needed to know. You were givin to us by someone who could not take care of you, and they specifically asked for you not to know. We agreed to there wishes. It was the only way that we could have you!" Molly said.

"Who gave me to you?" Ginny asked.

"Your birth mother. She wasn't married, and was very sick. She was my cousins daughter." Molly said.

"Didn't my birth father want me?" Ginny asked.

"Your birth mother didn't want you to be with him. He was abusive, and was and still is married." Molly said.

"Who is he?" Ginny asked.

The Weasly parents stayed quiet. "If we tell you his name, he will be able to take you. It's part of the adoption spell." Aurther said.

"I don't care! Tell me now!" Ginny said, "If you don't, I'll just run away and kill my self." Of course Ginny was not plaining on doing that, but she wanted her 'parents' to tell her, and knew that this was the only way to find out.

The Weasly parents looked faint, and said at the same time, "Your Father is Lucious Malfoy your birth mother was his mistress."

"What?" Ginny said. She hadn't expected that. She hadn't even expected to know the her father. How could the man who had given her the book that had almost killed her in her first year be her father? It didn't seem possible. But the worst thing of all... She had fallen in love with Draco the year before.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the long table in the dining hall eating lunch by himself as always did at home. His Mother had just arrived, along with his Father. They had been at some lunch with the Minister of Magic. Draco was more than suprised to see a small brown Ministry owl arrive at lunch time, and took the letter of the owls foot quickly.

Once Draco saw that it had his Fathers name on it, he got up from the table, and down the hall. He stoped at his parents room, and nocked on the door, and waited till his Father annonced that he could come in. He opened the door, to see his Mother brushing her silky blond hair, and his Father taking off his cloak.

"What is it Draco. Your Mother and I are busy." Mr. Malfoy said in his deep comanding voice.

"Father, a letter just arrived for you." Draco said.

Mr. Malfoy rolled his eyes, as his wife said, "Letter shouldn't arrive in the middle of the day. It's rude. They should arrive at morning, only."

Lucious took the letter from his sons hand with out thanking him, and ripped the seal. He quickly read the contents, and then threw the letter on the floor. "If that dumb girl wasn't dead already I would ring her neck." He said.

Draco had no doubt that his Father was talking about one of his many misstresses. They had a strange way of turning up dead when his Father became bored with him, or his Mother caught them to many times for her liking. "What are you mad about darling?" Narcarrisa asked, looking away from her mirror.

"You remember that one girl of mine that got pregnant, and wouldn't give me the child!" Mr. Malfoy asked his wife. Draco had always thought that it wasn't normal for a man to talk to his wife about his 'girls' the way his Father did to his Mother.

"Yes. Didn't she give the baby up for adoption, and then die 10 days later?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

Draco had been unaware that his Father had any children other than him, illigitemint or not. "Yes well she put a spell so that as long as my child didn't know my name as her Father, that I couldn't find her." Mr. Malfoy said, "I guess those filthy muggle loving Weaslys were dumb enough to tell _MY_ daughter my name. Well I am off to the Weasly's to get my daughter. Make sure there is a room waiting for her when I get back. We need to get to work at once on getting her to forget her muggle loving ways." With a CRACK Mr. Malfoy was gone to the Weaslys, leaving a bored looking Mrs. Malfoy, and a shocked Draco behind.

"Draco darling, could you go get one of the house elfs to make up the room next to yours ready." Draco's Mother calmly said, and began to brush her hair again.

"Yes Mother." Draco was used to his Mother's strange calm attitude towards his Fathers actions, so he was not to disturbed by that, what he was disturbed by, was the fact that he had fallen in love with his own half-sister last year.

A/N I'm not sure if I got both of Draco's parents names right, if I didn't please tell me


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

this chapter is dedicated to Virgogirl14, Sarahamanda, IronBathToy, and hecate0808

Ch. 2

The Arrival of Lucius Malfoy caused the chaos to begin. Mr. Weasly was trying to calm Lucius down, while Mrs. Weasly was trying to keep from having a nervous breakdown.

"How could you do this to us Ginny?" Mrs. Weasly said through tears of anger and pain.

Ginny walked past her 'Mother', and into the living room where Lucius and Arther were arguing. "Don't try to keep my daughter from me Weasly. I have the upper hand in this, and I can sue you for every penny you have, not that that would even cover a simple lunch... so you better let her stay with me." Malfoy said. Arther knew that trying to fight for the right to have Ginny living at the Burrow, was with out a doubt dangerous and stupid move.

The two men then noticed Ginny standing by the door frame, and with a defeated sigh, Arther simply said, "Go pack your things Ginny."

"I'm sure she has nothing of value in this... Weasel hole." Lucius said, "I'll buy her everything she needs _new._"

"I just have a few things I want to take." Ginny said, as she turned Zombie like up the stairs, and to her room. Once she was there, she grabbed a chunky purse, and threw in her homework, her wand, her non-possessed journal, and her favorite stuffed bear that she had been given on the day she was born, then she hurried back down the stairs, towards Mr. Malfoy.

Lucius had his own personal bag of glittery flew powder, that he opened, and let Ginny take some in her right hand. She made sure that her purse was secure on her shoulder, and then shouted, "Malfoy Maner, " the way that Lucius had told her to, without saying a single goodbye to any Weasly.

When Ginny stepped out of the clean main fire place, she noticed Draco and Narcissa. They were sitting on the over stuffed green satin couch, Narcissa em bordering a hanker chef, while Draco stared at Ginny.

Ginny heard the fire place roar again, and Lucius stepped out, and put a quick cleaning spell on both himself and his daughter.

Narcissa then set aside her sewing, and walked over to her husband and Ginny, followed by Draco. She took Ginny's hand in her own, as Lucius stormed off, his long blond hair, and dark green robes, flaring out behind him. "I'm so glad that there is now another girl in the Maner, and I'm sure that there is happy to have someone close to his age around." Narcissa said with a bright smile. "Draco and I made sure that the house elfs, got the room next to Draco's ready for you." Narcissa then let go of Ginny's hand, and said, "Draco will show you to your room Ginny."

A/N just so you know, Draco and Ginny began secretly dating since the end of the last school year. That's the only change.

Please review I really appriciate it. I'm sorry for the wait, I was sick, and still am, and I moved and switched schools a week after I wrote the last chapter, I will try to type up more tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I am STILL tres (French for very) sick, and I don't know how long it will be till I can type up more since I have a fever, and a headache, and have been like that for the past week. I don't like this chapter, but I am trying to write and not quite all together, just cause I'm sick.

ch. 3

Narcissa then walked out of the room, leaving Draco and Ginny alone. "We can still see each other." Draco blurted out, the second his Mother was out of the room.

Ginny looked at Draco, with a look that you would use on a little kid while explaining something painfully obvious to them. "Draco. We cannot go out. We are related. You and I are half-siblings." Ginny said slowly, thinking that maybe Draco was so in shock about finding out about Ginny being related to him, that the thought hadn't started to sink in, because he didn't seem to mind the idea of the two of them dating.

"I don't care, and no one has to know that we are seeing each other." Draco said.

"I'm not going to date you Draco! It's wrong. We shouldn't feel the way we do about each other since we are brother and sister. We have to stop this thing before it goes any further." Ginny said, clutching her bag to her chest.

"Give me two weeks!" Draco said.

"Two weeks for what?" Ginny asked.

"Give me two weeks for me to make you admit that you will always love me no matter what, if I fail, then you don't have to agree to date me. But... If I do not fail, you have to date me, and I will never speak to you of my love for you again." Draco said.

"Why are you doing this Draco?" Ginny asked.

"I'm ¼ veela, We can only fall in love once, and I fell in love with you years ago. I can't get over you Ginny, ever. It's impossible. "I will love you forever Ginny, even if you force yourself to stop loving me." Draco then kissed Ginny, with such tenderness, that Ginny had never known before.

"Will you give me 2 weeks?" Draco asked.

Ginny was still in a daze from the mind blowing kiss, so she said yes with out thinking about it.

"I'll show you your room." Draco said, taking Ginny's old bag in one hand, and her hand with his other, and took her up the five flights of stairs, that lead up to his and her rooms. Her room, was large and blue. The furniture had originally belonged to the first female born into the Malfoy family, when the Manor had first been built hundreds of years ago, and had been spelled so that it would never look old, or break. The ceiling has the constilations, and paintings of magical creatures. The bed spread was dark blue, with stars and the galexys embroidered in neat small stitches, and the plush blue carpet looked as if it would cover Ginny's ankles. Ginny sat down on the feather bed, and suddenly felt tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Um YEAH, I know that I have not updated in a REALLY REALLY long time, and for that I am truly sorry. I am not going to make excuses! Hope you enjoy chapter 4! Please Read and Review!

And yes I realize that I lost most likely all my fans, but if you are an original fan... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME!

ch. 4

Ginny did not remember falling asleep, but when she awoke she found that someone had taken off her shoes and tucked her in with her old stuffed bear. As she sat up in the fluffy bed the reality of what she had done hit her with full force. She had abandoned her family! She had betrayed them simply because she was angry, and had pushed away the only family she had ever known.

As the first sobs came up through her chest and shook her body, she felt the tears slide down her cheeks and neck. The redhead witch got out of the bed and hugged the familiar bear to her chest. She rubbed his soft worn fur against her face and breathed in the smell of the Burrow. Her fingers played with his frayed red ribbon, as she looked around the room. She jumped when she heard the door behind her open. In stepped the tall blond boy that had gone from an enemy, to a lover, to a half-brother.

_Draco's POV_

The first thing I noticed when I walked into Ginny's new bedroom, was an insecure looking Ginny, with tears that shown like fallen stars on her pale cheeks. She looked so defeated and guilty that I felt my heart ache. Who would have ever thought that the 'icy Slytherin prince' as Blaise called me, would ever have his frozen heart thawed by the flaming Gryffindor beauty. I walked over to my love and pulled her into a hug and felt her body shake with her silent sobs, and rubbed her back, and smiled as I felt her relax. "It will all work out love." I told her, brushing away her hot tears.

"Draco. How will they ever forgive me? I have never done anything this bad before." I instantly knew that she was talking about her family that she loved so much. I had always been jealous of the way Ginny talked about her family, though I had never told her. Lucius was a cold hard man, unlike the happy and carefree Father Ginny spoke of. My Mother, Narcissa was never a loving woman, though I could not blame her. She had lived with my Father for years before I was born, and he had caused her heart to turn to stone.

I kissed Ginny on her forehead and said in what I hoped was a comforting tone, "They will forgive you. They will understand. Just give them time, I am sure they are worried about you, and that will help motivate their forgiveness." I picked up Ginny easily, and went and sat down on the soft, dark blue love seat, with her in my lap. She sighed and tucked her head against the side of my neck.

We sat that way till one of the many nameless house elfs came and said that my Mother was calling us down for dinner. We were both reluctant to get up off the love seat, but I knew that Ginny was hungry even if she would not admit it herself, though I doubted that she even knew that she needed food since she was so grief stricken.

I led Ginny down the many stair cases till we got down to the first floor, and down a hallway to the dining hall. "I don't know how I will be able to find my way around this place." Ginny said with a small smile.

"You will get used to it," My Mother said as she walked past us into the dining hall. Ginny's eyes grew large with amazement as she saw the huge table that was around the same length as the table's at Hogwarts. Mother sat down on the left side of the end chair where my- well I mean Ginny's and my Father would sit, I pulled out a seat for Ginny and then sat down beside her. I would be in between my love and my Father. I had warned Ginny not to provoke our Father in anyway because he would not be afraid to hit her as a lesson for disobedience.

_Ginny's POV_

Draco, Narcissa, and I sat in silence as we waited for Lucius Malfoy to arrive, and we did not have to wait long. Within 5 minutes of us sitting, Lucius Malfoy in all his glory came in followed by Professor Snape, who was trailed by his billowing robes, that looked the same as his Hogwarts robes. I was not shocked to see Professor Snape, because I knew from Draco that he was a regular visitor of the Manor. Draco always spoke highly of his godfather, and I knew that he wished that Severus Snape was his Father instead of the powerful Malfoy that was.

I noticed Draco relax at the sight of his godfather, and they exchanged greetings. Lucius reintroduced me to the Professor as, "That horrible Crista woman's daughter," as if that explained why I was there. Draco grabbed my hand under the table which kept me from saying something I might later regret.

Soon as the Professor and Lucius sat down, Lucius at the head of the table, and Snape by Narcissa, the food appeared in front of us. I had not realized how hungry I was till the food was in front of me, I ate my fill and then sat back and began to pay attention to what Snape and Lucius were speaking about. When I realized they were talking about the Daily Prophet, I tuned what they were saying out, and began to watch the clouds go by through the window.

I looked back when I heard Snape say my name, and was re leaved that he was not talking to me but about me, because I didn't want Lucius to scold me for not paying attention. Lucius quickly answered the question that Snape had asked, "But of course she will be resorted, and her name will have to be changed to Malfoy, and no Malfoy has ever not been placed into Slytherin." That comment made Ginny think back to when she was sorted and the sorting hat had wanted to put her in Slytherin. She had had to beg the musty old hat to put her into Gryffindor.

She was also not surprised that Lucius would want her name to be changed. Many pure bloods who had children by mistresses adopted the children because there were so few pure bloods that could have more than one child these days. Ginny could not decide if she would rather be resorted into Gryffindor or be placed in Slytherin. If she was in Gryffindor she would be with her friends but would have to face the wrath of Lucius Malfoy, but if she was placed in Slytherin she would be with Draco, and Lucius would be pleased, but would the price be that none of her Gryffindor friends would want to be around her anymore.

"I have spoken to that crazy idiot Dumbledore and getting her resorted, that's planned for in a few days." Lucius told Severus. This was the first that Ginny had heard of course and she was shocked to say the least. Only a few days till her Hogwarts path would be sealed with one word from a talkative old hat.

A/N okay I would like to thank Hilary Duff for singing 'Stranger' which was what for some weird reason got me in a writing mood!

And Virtual Cake and Virtual Cookies for who everyone who reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Time for an UPDATE! And Ginny knows about the Order but the 5th, 6th, and 7th didn't happen the same way.

For those of you who might be interested I am someone who listens to the same song over and over and over while writing a chapter, and last chapter I listened to 'Stranger' sung by Hilary Duff, and for this chapter I have been listening to 'With Love' also sung by Hilary Duff which is weird since I usually can't stand her music lol.

Oh Well.

Anyways I noticed that my retarded alert thingy on here has not been telling me that chapter 4 got reviews! I thought no one reviewed till I just checked!

This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers!

To: Sarahamanda and Hecate0808 thanks for the mulitpul reviews! I noticed that this is not the first time you have reviewed for this story, so I wanted to say THANKS

and To: RavenTrinityLionheart (Ginger) you asked if Snape is evil or not... I am not sure at this point what I will make him in the end, though I was a 'SNAPE WILL BETRAY' person at the 7th book party! That might help me decide what I will do with him, but nothing is set in stone. Though he seems to be a good guy in this chapter.

On to the Chapter!

Chapter 5

Ginny was rather angry about what Lucius had said earlier that evening, "I have spoken to that crazy idiot Dumbledore and getting her resorted, that's planned for in a few days". How could he do things like that and not even bother telling her, as if it had nothing to do with her! Ginny jumped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow, Draco had dropped her off almost an hour ago, with a light kiss on her cheek and a promise that he would return soon. '_How am I ever going to survive here? I just want to go home'._

Ginny almost jumped when she heard the firm knock on her door, and hurried to the bathroom that was connected to the room, telling the person who had knocked to come in as she slammed the bathroom door. She splashed some cool water on her hot red face, trying to make it look as if she had not had hot angry tears streaming down her face earlier. Seeing that she would not succeed, she rolled her eyes and opened the door into her room. There stood Severus Snape.

The shock must have shown on Ginny's face, because Snape said, "Don't look so surprised Miss. W-, Miss. Malfoy." Ginny flinched at the name, but listened to what the greasy haired Potion Master had to say. "The Order of the Phoenix is very worried that you might know to much, and that Voldemort might torture you to get information out of you." Ginny watched as Snape pulled a stack of letters tied to together with a red ribbon. The Potion Master threw the letters to the red head and gave a warning, "If Lucius sees those, you will regret the day you were born. Write your reply's and I will get them from you next time that I am here." Ginny nodded and held the letters to her chest as the Potions Master continued his speech, "Watch what you say around Lucius, and don't tell Voldemort anything, even if that means you have to die to keep the secrets of the Order, because a few words from you could cause hundreds to be found and killed." Snape's words were filled with malice, and the red head only nodded to show her understanding.

Snape turned, and his cape flowed behind him, almost brushing Ginny's legs as he went to her bedroom door and left. After a few seconds of deep breathing, Ginny ran to the door and closed it, and placed 3 different locking spells on it, then retreated to her bed, and began to read the letters. She was surprised that so many of her family, order members, and friends had written letters. She hadn't even been gone for more than 24 hours. Ginny's eyes glittered with tears as she recognized her mother's handwriting, and she carefully pulled open the first letter and read the words that her mother and father had wrote. The words told of love and encouragement, and begged for her to forgive the couple that she had called Mum and Dad for all her life. There were tear stains on the parchment, and soon Ginny's tears added to the stains. She reread the letter over and over, till she heard a faint knock on her door, and hurried to hide the letters under her bed, in between the panels of wood that held the bed up. Ginny ran to the door as she heard Draco's voice asking, "Ginny are you alright?"

"Yes Draco, just a minute." She said as she began to use the counter spells to the locking spells she had used to lock the door.

"Are you alright love?" Draco asked, noticing right away that her beautiful face was swollen from the tears. He smiled reassuringly at the red head, and brushed a stray tear off her face.

"Yeah, just thinking." She sniffled, not caring whether or not Draco thought it was attractive. She felt exhausted and felt her eyelids beginning to slowly close, and become harder for her to keep them open. She sighed when Draco picked her up, and closed the door with his foot.

Ginny was so tired that she didn't notice when Draco put her on the bed, and pulled off her jeans and put long, dark green, silk pajama bottoms, that were almost to big on her, and left the shirt that she had changed into after dinner alone. Draco only had on pajama bottoms that matched Ginny's, and Ginny didn't even register the fact that Draco's chest was bare. The blond teenager tucked his love into her bed, and smiled when she mumbled, "Don't leave me," with her hand weakly rapped around his arm. She yawned as the boy climbed in beside her, and snuggled close to him after they were settled, and placed her head on his chest.

Ginny was fast asleep after a few moments, mumbling words that Draco could not understand in her sleep. Draco just smiled and swept a few strands of the red heads hair out of her face. He kissed her on the forehead before falling asleep himself.

When Draco woke the next morning, Ginny was still asleep, and half way on top of him. Draco smiled, and watched her sleep for around half an hour before deciding to wake her up so that the two could go eat breakfast. Ginny proved to be hard to wake. Draco whispered in her ear, he rubbed her back, he shook her lightly, and only got mumbles that sounded something like, "Just a few more minutes Mum." Draco finally resorted to picking up the tired girl and throwing her over his shoulder. Ginny woke up completely about half way to the kitchens, "What are you doing Draco? Put me down! I can walk!" Draco laughed and put the red head onto her feet. She rubbed her eyes and asked, "Where were you going?"

"To the kitchens, for breakfast." Draco said, smirking when Ginny's stomach growled. "Your not hungry are you, love?" Draco joked and the two made there way bare foot to the kitchens, where a house elf was waiting to make them there breakfast. "What do you want Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Two English muffins, sausage, and eggs." Ginny said smiling thinking of the food.

"I will have the same," Draco said to the house elf, and it scurried off to fix breakfast for the teenagers. Ginny was shocked to see that Draco knew where the juice, and milk was, "Just because I have house elfs, doesn't mean that I don't get somethings by my self." Draco poured two glasses of orange juice, and two glasses of milk, and then levitated them to the small bar. "Thanks," Ginny said, as she got up onto one of the bar stools, and began to drink the tangy juice. With a pop the food appeared in front of Draco and Ginny, and the two ate in silence, not bothering to talk since both were feeling to hungry to have a good conversation.

Draco was surprised at both how fast and how much that Ginny ate, Ginny noticed her half-brother staring at her and said, "What? Do I have something on my face or something?"

"How can you eat that fast?" He asked.

"You try to eat with 6 brothers trying to eat everything in sight, and you will learn how to eat fast." Ginny said, downing the rest of her milk. "So what are the plans for today?"

"We have the day to ourselves. Mum wanted to take you shopping, but some emergency planning for some social party has come up, so she will be gone all day." Draco said, "Do you want a tour of the full grounds?"

"Not at the moment, maybe later today, can we just go outside for a while?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Draco said, and they made there way outside through the back kitchen door. Ginny smiled when the beams of sunlight hit her skin, and she took in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. She watched the albino peacocks walk right by them, and started to head towards the pond, with Draco at her heals.

A/N ok that's it for today, so what did ya'll think?

I was wondering what ya'lls fav part of HPDH was?

Do ya'll want a dark ginny, or a light draco?

Please review and have a great day (or night), and virtual snow cones for all the reviewers!


End file.
